plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetpack Zombie
For Jetpack Zombie’s veteran counterpart, see Blastronaut Zombie. :For other uses, see Disco Zombie (disambiguation). Jetpack Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. He was first shown in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book. Jetpack Zombie can boost over all plants except for tall barriers such as Tall-nut and Infi-nut/Moonflower's force field. He is vulnerable to Blover and Hurrikale, as he will be blown away from the lawn instantly. Disco Jetpack Zombie is Jetpack Zombie's variant which is summoned by Disco-tron 3000. Other than how he is summoned into the lawn and appearance, he and Jetpack Zombie do not have any other differences. Appearance Jetpack Zombies looks exactly the same as a Future Zombie, but he is holding two levers, has straps on his shoulders, and wears a blue and orange jetpack. The jetpack has an orange and gold antenna and has an orange fire under it. The fire will turn blue when the zombie encounters a plant. The Disco Jetpack Zombie looks similar to the new Dancing Zombie except with purplish pink sunglasses. His jetpack looks like a normal Jetpack Zombie's jetpack. Almanac entry Jetpack Zombie Disco Jetpack Zombie Overview Both Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie absorb 320 damage per shot and their appearance changes upon absorbing 160 damage per shot, before dying at 320 damage per shot. Encounters Jetpack Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 7 Wild West: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 4 Far Future: Days 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, Terror from Tomorrow, and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 2 Jurassic Marsh: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 10, 33, 35, and Highway to the Danger Room (through portals only) Arena: Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament Disco Jetpack Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, 27, 29, 35, and Terror from Tomorrow Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 6 Lost City: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8 and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 9 Modern Day: Days 10, 14, and 26 Strategies Jetpack Zombie Jetpack Zombie shares most of Seagull Zombie's strength and weaknesses, and can for the most part be dealt with the same way. However, he can fly over Wall-nuts in addition to the low plants Seagull Zombies fly over. If stalling them is wished, it is necessary to use a Tall-nut or the Infi-nut's Plant Food upgrade, as they are the only things the Jetpack Zombie actually eats. They are quick, but they are not bulky. That makes it so that Repeater and plants with similar power can deal with them in low numbers. In larger numbers, Laser Beans, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons are about the only non-instant plants that can deal with them. Also, Snapdragon is a great choice, as he attacks all zombies in his area, and the Jetpack Zombie does not eat plants, so two rows will easily deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies. Perhaps the best method to deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies is to use Blover. No matter how many Jetpack Zombies there are or where they are, a Blover will blow away all Jetpack Zombies onscreen. Disco Jetpack Zombie When a Disco-tron 3000 appears, it will spawn four Disco Jetpack Zombies. When spawned by the Disco-tron 3000, these zombies can crowd dangerous zombies, making the level more difficult. Blovers and AoE plants like Laser Bean or Fume-shroom are recommended to deal with these zombies in large numbers. Additionally, Winter Melons can also hamper his efforts of flying forward through your defenses, which is very advisable as you proceed in higher levels of Terror from Tomorrow. Do note however, that if he gets accompanied by Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies, you may have to use instant-kill plants (Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash), Blover, E.M.Peach, and heavy damage plants (Melon-pult, Laser Bean, Bowling Bulb) to prevent your defenses from being overrun. If that is the case, using Melon-pults alone is ill-advised and can make you lose the level. However, using Melon-pults alone on the other side can actually save you much time in replacing them. For this case, you need to boost Kernel-pult to give you the advantage. Since the Melon-pults cannot slow down the zombie hordes, the action is fast-paced, hence you must be fast enough to keep track and predict any possible cases that might happen next. Since Disco-tron 3000 can absorb a lot of punches, you may have to triple the columns of Melon-pults. Without the Blover in higher levels, it may seem impossible to defeat Disco-tron 3000 especially if it appears next after killing the first Future Zombie since the ability of E.M.Peach to kill four Disco Jetpack Zombies has been phased out by the version 2.4 update. This forces you to rely more on neutralizing them with Blover or boosted Infi-nut (which is the only way to repel all four Disco Jetpack Zombies). Tall-nuts, on the other hand, can only stall one Disco Jetpack Zombie, allowing the remaining three to slip through to most of your defenses. Related achievement Gallery Trivia General *If the player blows away 30 or more of these with a Blover in a single level, they will earn the achievement The Jettisons. *When they meet a plant (with the exception of Tall-nut), their flames become blue and flying altitude is slightly increased. However, they can still get hit by attacking plants. **They will temporarily stop moving forward to raise altitude when flying over a plant, a fact which can be used to stall them. This trait also applies to Bug Zombie and Balloon Zombie. *When they are blown away by a Blover, the player can see the heads and bodies of the blown zombies defeated at the right of the lawn, unlike Balloon Zombies, who just disappear after being blown. *If they are killed by being zapped or burned, they will still play the same dying animation as if they were defeated normally. The same goes with Swashbuckler Zombie when swinging after 2.3 update, Surfer Zombie (when surfing), Zombie Parrot, Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, robot zombies, and Zombie King. *They, Surfer Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie (with his barrel intact), Blastronaut Zombie, and Balloon Zombie cannot be attracted by Sweet Potato. *Their toughness is actually Solid, despite the fact that it is only Average as stated in the Almanac entry. *There is a glitch where they can be affected or killed by Chili Bean, Hypno-shroom, Sun Bean, and Garlic. This glitch requires Infi-nut's Plant Food effect. *The Jetpack Zombie and his Disco variant are the only special zombies in Far Future that are not machines. *If they are stunned in any way, the flame from the jetpack will not move, but won't disappear. *The flame from the jetpack won't be extinguished if they are chilled. *As of the 5.9.1 update, they now use the Far Future groan and they are also heard in other areas such as Modern Day. Specific to Jetpack Zombie *His look is different from the one on the Far Future preview picture, wearing disco glasses. **Through hacking on earlier versions, this look is actually used for zombies summoned by the Disco-tron 3000, showing this was actually a beta design for Disco Jetpack Zombie. *His 5th and 6th anniversary costume is a present covering the jetpack. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, he has the same goggles worn by the Disco Jetpack Zombie. **Also, in the same game, it was revealed that his jetpack's antenna was a laser gun. Specific to Disco Jetpack Zombie *He resembles the new Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. *The beginning of his Almanac entry is identical to the Jetpack Zombie's Almanac entry, just with "in style" added on the end. *Before the 2.4.1 update, he could be killed instantly by E.M.Peach while being summoned by Disco-tron 3000. *The Disco Jetpack Zombie is one of the zombies to not have his own repeatable quest in the Travel Log. *If blown away at the same time that he is hypnotized, the zombie will simply freeze in mid-air and will not move until the level ends. his will also have the pink bubble coming from it, just like any other hypnotized zombie. *So far, he is the first zombie that could be summoned with his own special way (in this case being done by Disco-tron 3000 and Z-Mech), with the second being Lost Pilot Zombie and the third being Imp Pear Imp. See also *Disco-tron 3000 *Blover *The Jettisons *Dancing Zombie *Flying zombies *Blastronaut Zombie ru:Зомби с реактивным ранцем Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies